ASFJerome
Jerome Robert Aceti '''(born September 23, 1916), better known by his online aliases '''JeromeASF '''and ASFJerome', is a 100 year-old (He were born 23rd day of September 1916, 6 days after BajanCanadian) American YouTuber that primarily posts Minecraft let's plays and minigames. Jerome is a member of Team Power Moves along with xRpMx13 , BajanCanadian and few other people, in 'The Pack', a group with the BajanCanadian, Vikkstar123, Lachlan, PrestonPlayz (or PrestonPlayz - Minecraft), and debatably Woofless. He is also well known for founding the Call of Duty channel "AwesomeSauceFilms" (which is where the ASF in JeromeASF comes from) with friend and fellow YouTuber BajanCanadian (Mitch), whom he collaborates with in many of his videos and is currently dating. This channel later came to include TheNoochM (Mat) and HippoIoqqiH (Zak). Recently, Jerome has been recording many videos with YouTubers: Vikkstar123, AshleyMarieeGaming, BillWarlow, and he records many videos with xRPMx13. He has two Minecraft accounts, Hacksource and JeromeASF. He often used Hacksource in older videos, but he currently uses ASFJerome in almost all of his videos. He is now in The "Pack" which includes BajanCanadian, MrWoofless, PrestonPlayz, Vikkstar123, and CraftBattleDuty. He is shipped with best friend Mitch AKA BajanCanadian, known as #Merome. Fans of Mitch and Jerome ship #Merome quite a lot. They recently came out as a couple, hiding it since highschool to prevent being bullied. Jerome came out with the tweet, "@Bajan_Canadian and I are in a relationship. Please no hate, hope you guys understand! Love is love <3" He has lived in New Jersey his entire life up until March of 2015, when he moved with BajanCanadian to Florida, and met Mitch in 4th grade. Jerome at one point was attending college at Rutgers in his home state, initially as a biology major, but dropped out to further pursue his Youtube career. Jerome was one of the final members of Team Crafted, after SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, HuskeyMudkipz, and the majority of the rest of the team left. He left Team Crafted after being a self-described "co-owner/director" in March, 2014. The remaining few refer to themselves as the "Power Moves Only Squad". Jerome is often called Fluffy by SkyDoesMinecraft and a Bacca by BajanCanadian and his fans because his Minecraft skin resembles Chewbacca from the ''Star Wars franchise. Also, some fans of Jerome and Mitch made up bromance/romance between them called 'Merome', which is "real" according to a tweet by Mitch (The name Merome was originally made in one episode of Jerome's, Mitch's, Huskymudkipz's and Ian's series Pixelmon, which Jerome says is his favorite of all his video series). Bacca are creatures composed entirely of fur. In the bacca villages in the jungle, baccas are raised according to two professions- slurping and chopping, which explains the slurping noises that Jerome makes and his obsession with using axes. Nowadays, however, Jerome is training himself to use 'swords' in Hunger Games videos. Other Facts *On Jerome's Twitter, he has admitted to being mostly colorblind. He said on the most recent test he got 3 of 8 colors right. Jerome refers to his colorblindness if many of his videos, such as when playing Minecraft Party on www.Mcbrawl.com and when playing Block Party on the Hive. *Jerome can speak Italian fluently. *He is 6 days younger than Mitch. *Jerome owns a black Tesla, a fully electric luxury sedan worth 70-90k. *He has worked with a number of companies, such as Microsoft, Geico, Sony, Intel, Totinos, 7Eleven and Gunnar Optiks (as a Brand Ambassador) to advertise their products to viewers of his Youtube channel, JeromeASF *He has had 2 channels before his main one today, the first one was HacksourceVideos , which he started and made videos with friends when they were 13, 14 and 15 years old, and AwesomeSauceFilms, their mainly Call of Duty focused channel that started his rise into YouTube stardom. After he joined BajanCanadian, Hippoqqih, TheNoochM, and many others, he has since abandoned this channel, in December 2012, to much criticism from older fans, although the channel was revived in March 2015 by Mat and Alex, but appears to be dead again. *He did a series called "Flash Player Mania," where he would play browser flash games, sadly, he has since deleted all of these videos from his channel in an attempt to become a purely Minecraft channel. *In high school (Ridge High School), he was on the boy's fencing team. *Jerome also participated in debating in high school and was actually quite a successful debater, despite not having a competitive interest. He cites debating for giving him the ability to talk at length on any topic. * Jerome revealed in bYd Podcast Episode 11 that he is Roman Catholic. * He also revealed in one of his UHC videos that he is a Godfather. * He has previously stated an interest in a future career in marketing. * He and Jordan (CaptainSparklez) were chosen to host Fusions Talking Minecraft show after the premier of the documentary The Story of Mojang, allowing them to appear on TV. Quotes * "dun dun dun dun dun dun duN dun dun dun dun dun dun ( pirates of the carabian)" * "Forever younggg...." * "I think we broke him." * "Too strongk!" * "I love Cat on the grill." (used in his older videos) * "Hot and spicy! * You're a monster" * "El Boost * That Booty Doe * To da left, to da left" * "Hokeyp" * "Mah Gawd." * "Ooh Baby.." * "No plz (please), I fan" * "Chicken Nugget Butter!" * "Mitch, I got Betty!" *"I love you Mitch." *"I WON THE HUNGER DEENS!" *" David gives 2 apples to Angel. What's the circumference of the sun?" *"I'm a man of the Bac!" *LAVA FO EVAAAAA!! *"Let me AXE you a question" *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *Dat axe! *Chop! *Punch! *Want a Belly Rub? *Mama's cooking up something special! *I'm a baaad Bacca. *We can talk about this. *Err, fork on the left. *That actually just happened *To the left, to the left! *I'm chopping him! *Get in mah belly! *Power Moves only, baby! *Punch..Punch. *Sorry, not sorry. *I'm on that can't stop won't stop grind. *Where's Rachel!? *I'm on that can't stop won't stop train to Power Move city! *¿Por qué? (Spanish for "Why?, What for?") *Hey, Mitch your microwave! *Better men have tried, they failed. *I did that with my mind! *It's a canoe! *Let's get ready to bash some skulls! *Revoked. *Yeahheheh boy! *Power moves only from here on out boys! (mainly used in his Pixelmon series.) *Oh baby! *You sure about this biggums? *I'm going in! *What the heck? *No way! *Order 66! (more common in older Hunger Games videos with BajanCanadian) *Wazz goooooooooooood!?!?! *Beauutiful like diamonds ien die sky! *What the butts? *Hey Mitch! Knock Knock! *Never enough. *Mitch Time? *How much time is left? *Hyper Beam to the Face Syndrome!!! (Used in Pixelmon) *Instantly demolished. (Used in Pixelmon) *That's goood! *In Benja we trust,In Bacca we must *Heyyy Biggums *Chop chop, baby, chop chop. * (snaps) Oooooooh! * Oooh baby a TRIPLE! * Oy! Fish,Fish,Fish! (Used now by all the members of the Pack) * Dats BAAD! (Used also by BajanCanadian and Lachlan) Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members